


Чума на оба ваших дома!

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Аз отпивает горячий чай и думает, что хоть они с Кроули очень разные, никто и никогда не понимал Аза так же хорошо, как он.— Знаешь, — говорит Аз тихо. — Порой мне кажется, что если бы не было тебя, меня бы тоже не было.





	Чума на оба ваших дома!

Аз неуклюжий. Не может пройти по ровному асфальту без того, чтобы споткнуться. Семья ласково над ним за это подшучивает. Иногда ставит подножки.  
Особенно Гейб. Гейб любит подтрунивать над ним больше всего.  
Кроули не смеётся. Кроули пыхтит, ворчит и вовремя ловит за локоть, не даёт упасть.  
— Ты совсем не смотришь под ноги, Ангел, — говорит он. — Опять голова в облаках.  
Иногда при нём Аз спотыкается даже когда голова не «в облаках». Чтобы посмотреть — поймает или нет?  
И каждый раз думает, что вот. Это в последний раз. Потом не поймает. А, может, и не станет ловить.  
Но Кроули ловит и ворчит, а иногда не ворчит и просто ловит. Зависит от настроения.  
Аз неуклюжий. И по первому времени выбираться тайком по ночам из дома настоящая проблема.  
Ему всё кажется, что он слишком громко ходит, слишком громко закрывает дверь, слишком громко дышит, проходя мимо комнат братьев и сестёр. Но его так никто и не ловит, и Азирафаэль расслабляется.  
В конце концов, решает он однажды, риск быть пойманным того стоит.

Ночью, как и множество ночей до этого, его ждёт Кроули. Паркует машину за пару кварталов от дома, чтобы не слышно было шум мотора, и приходит пешком, рассекая ночную тишину быстрыми звонкими шагами. Аз говорил ему, что он может ждать в машине, говорил, что и сам может к нему прийти, но Кроули всё равно почти каждую ночь оказывается на его лужайке.  
Упрямый он, этот Кроули. Наживёт себе однажды проблем.

Они возвращаются к машине, шагая по проезжей части. Аз — медленно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, проведенным рядом со своим лучшим другом, а Кроули — быстро переставляя ноги. Он много чего запланировал, и ему обязательно хочется всё-всё успеть.

Они такие разные, думает Аз, глядя, как Кроули поджимает тонкие губы, рассказывая ему что-то.

На улице свежо, и дорога под ногами — серая и влажная от прошедшего дождя. Она уходит в темноту, а там, в темноте, никогда не заканчивается.  
И они с Кроули бредут и бредут, и бредут по ней. Говорят про оценки Аза и про работу Кроули, и про глобальное потепление, и про виниловые пластинки.  
Ночь только начинается.  
***  
В машине настроение меняется. Теперь они друг друга видят в тусклом свете лампочки.  
Они знают друг друга всю жизнь, ещё с тех пор, как Кроули был костлявым забиякой с разбитыми коленками, а Аз — пухлым стеснительным малышом.  
Они знают друг друга всю жизнь. И всё равно не могут друг на друга наглядеться.  
Это было странно поначалу. Аз не понимал, почему Кроули водит так невнимательно, почему подолгу сидит за рулём и не трогается с места. Всегда вполоборота к нему, и просит:  
— Расскажи ещё что-нибудь. Про школу.  
Аз вздыхает, мнёт пальцы и рассказывает.  
А однажды догадывается: Кроули смотрит на него через зеркало заднего вида. Внимательно. Почти не мигая. Как удав на кролика.  
Вот тогда и стало понятно, что Кроули просто нравится на него смотреть, а Азирафаэлю нравится, когда тот на него смотрит.

Теперь это маленькая негласная традиция. Аз рассказывает что-нибудь, а Кроули внимательно слушает, вцепившись в руль, и смотрит, не отводя взгляд.  
Это взгляд человека, готового преодолеть горы и реки, готового отринуть и рай, и ад. Взгляд человека, готового на всё, и Аз только надеется, что то же самое видно и в его глазах.  
Потом они едут. Аз закидывает ноги на бардачок, откидывается в кресле.  
Они смеются. Кроули рассказывает, как в очередной раз оставил ребят из своего приюта с носом.  
Аз рассказывает, как поругались Гейб и Мишель и попытались втянуть всех остальных в свой конфликт.  
Ладонь Кроули иногда ложится на колено Аза, прямо поверх дыры на джинсах, и когда кожа касается кожи, оба вздрагивают. Это похоже на электрический разряд.  
Аз в такие моменты слабо улыбается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули.

Когда они вместе, время останавливается.  
***  
На побережье пусто. Кроули скачет босиком по холодному песку так, будто он раскалён. Аз наблюдает за дурачествами с улыбкой.  
Он садится. Волны перекатываются и разбиваются о берег в нескольких метрах от него.  
Хотел бы он сейчас — вместе с ними.  
Он запускает пальцы в кудрявые выбеленные волосы и озвучивает это Кроули.  
— Ну так, в чём проблема? — спрашивает тот.  
Аз моргнуть не успевает, как пиджак Кроули летит на песок.  
— Холодно же… — пытается возразить Аз.  
Но Кроули уже стоит перед ним в чём мать родила и протягивает руку.  
— Слабо? — спрашивает он.  
Аз краснеет. Ветерок от воды остужает полыхающие щёки. Он принимает руку и начинает раздеваться.  
Кроули и не думает отворачиваться. Даже зрительный контакт не разрывает, и будь Аз проклят, если сделает это первым.  
Он спускает джинсы. По коже бегут крупные мурашки. В темноте ему кажется, что язык Кроули скользит по тонким губам, когда он перешагивает через нижнее белье. Но это, может быть, только кажется.  
Они заходят в воду вместе. Холодно, но не настолько, как Аз опасался.  
На счёт три они ныряют. Азирафаэлю кажется, что это очень символично.

Выходить на берег — настоящее проклятие. Аз трясётся, обнимает себя за плечи и скачет по пляжу, надеясь хоть так согреться. Кроули подбирает их одежду и тянет его к машине. Там у него полотенца и термос с чаем.  
Кроули укутывает Аза в полотенце, сажает на заднее сидение и сам ныряет следом.  
Аз всё ещё дрожит, едва не расплескивая чай из крышки термоса.  
Кроули прижимает его к себе за плечи, и от него так тепло, так тепло…  
— Ну и ну, Ангел, — говорит Кроули тихо ему прямо на ухо. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой мерзляк.  
От его голоса и близости Аз дрожит ещё сильнее. Он поворачивается, утыкается носом в тонкую шею.  
— Т-ты как будто знал, что я захочу искупаться, — бормочет он.  
— Конечно знал. Ты ноешь об этом уже целую вечность.

Аз отпивает горячий чай и думает, что хоть они с Кроули очень разные, никто и никогда не понимал Аза так же хорошо, как он.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Аз тихо. — Порой мне кажется, что если бы не было тебя, меня бы тоже не было.  
Кроули ничего не отвечает. Он никогда не был хорош со словами. Но полотенца и чай, и уютные объятия, и свистящее сбивчатое дыхание, и участившееся биение сердца говорят всё за него.  
***  
Азирафаэль любит ленивые воскресные утра, когда не нужно никуда спешить. Он любит растягиваться поперёк узкой кровати с книжкой или сидеть перед теликом с младшими и смотреть детские передачи. Иногда Гейб тащит его с собой на пробежку, и, хоть Азу сроду не угнаться за старшим, эти пробежки он тоже втайне любит. Во время пробежки особо не поговоришь, но есть что-то в том, как Гейб смотрит на него после. Хочется думать, что его взгляд полон чувством гордости за младшего брата.

Кроули выходные не любит. Всегда старается свалить из приюта подальше. Всегда зовёт с собой Аза, но воскресение — единственный день в неделю, который тот может провести со своей семьёй.  
У Кроули семьи нет. Он этого не понимает. Но уже не обижается.  
Иногда Аз жалеет Кроули. Он часто думает о том, что было бы, если бы Мама его не усыновила? Если бы он остался в приюте, как Кроули. Если бы у него не было Гейба, Мишель, Уриэль и остальных.  
Он думает об этом и иногда спрашивает об этом Гейба.  
Гейб закатывает глаза и отвечает всегда одно и то же:  
— Мама — умная женщина. Она бы никогда не оставила такого хорошего мальчика, как ты, среди этих уголовников. А теперь отстань.  
Азирафаэлю приятно, что его считают хорошим. Но в то же время внутри зреет сомнение: почему Мама решила, что Аз — достоин любви, семьи и настоящего дома, а Кроули — нет?  
***  
Иногда им с Кроули удаётся увидеться средь бела дня. Это всегда рисковано, и приходится забиваться в самый дальний угол, чтобы их не увидели ни семья Аза, ни приютские.

Те, кого оставили позади, яростно ненавидят тех, кого усыновила Мама.  
Те, кого усыновила Мама, презирают тех, кто остался позади.

Аз и Кроули идут разными дорогами на место встречи. Но даже далеко от дома, школы и приюта приходится быть осторожными.  
Они сидят на одной скамейке, но не так близко, как хотелось бы. Кроули кормит уток. Аз делает домашнее задание.  
Они не разговаривают, не касаются и даже почти не смотрят друг на друга, но и этого достаточно.  
Волосы Кроули на солнце то переливаются медью, то горят словно огонь. Аз так хочет дотронуться до них, чтобы узнать, обожжётся ли он.

Кроули однажды сказал ему, что когда они вырастут, смогут уехать так далеко, что ни одна живая душа их не найдет. И там не нужно будет скрывать, что они друзья. И там можно будет никогда не разлучаться.  
Но пока Азу шестнадцать, а Кроули семнадцать.  
И они ждут.  
***  
Нельзя сказать, что они с Кроули никогда не ссорятся. Характер у того — будь здоров. Но остывает Кроули так же быстро, как и вспыхивает.  
С Азом иначе. Он долго закрывает глаза на многие поступки друга, но, в конце концов, обида берёт верх.

Так случается, когда Кроули решает списать итоговый тест.  
Сначала он просит помощи у Аза, но тот категорически отказывает. Если Кроули поймают на списывании — вытурят из школы.  
Кроули обижается, Аз тоже обижается.  
Они не видятся около недели. И, хотя после ссоры Аз в сердцах обещает самому себе больше никогда о нём не думать, его мысли возвращаются к Кроули каждый день.  
А точнее, к его упрямству. Получив отказ от Аза, Кроули вряд ли успокоится. И может впутаться в ещё большие неприятности.

Аз пишет Кроули смс, просит встретиться на их месте. И, когда приходит, швыряет несколько тетрадных листов Кроули на колени.  
Тот осторожно берёт их в руки и разглядывает.  
— Это?..  
— Ответы на тест. Все варианты, — тихо говорит Аз.  
— Спа…  
— Не надо, — Аз качает головой. — Не благодари. Не хочу, чтобы ты подставлялся, пытаясь раздобыть их сам.  
Кроули быстро кивает и проводит острым языком по губам.  
— Позволь хоть мороженым тебя угостить. Хочешь, пойдём туда, где посыпают шоколадной стружкой от души? Помнишь, тебе…  
Аз качает головой.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — говорит он тихо.  
Аз не видит глаз Кроули за стёклами темных очков, и это его единственное спасение.  
***  
Они мирятся спустя месяц. Азирафаэлю невыносимо смотреть на поникшие плечи и грустные глаза друга. Будто весь огонь разом покинул Кроули в тот момент, как Аз его отверг.  
Аз начинает околачиваться на их месте, зная, что рано или поздно Кроули придёт.  
И он приходит.  
Они не обнимаются, даже легонько не соприкасаются. Это всё будет ночью, когда тьма надежно скроет их от посторонних взглядов.  
Но Кроули улыбается впервые за долгое время, и эта улыбка отражается в глазах Аза.  
Тому кажется, что если и есть в мире что-то красивее, он этого ещё не встречал.

Ночью Кроули отгоняет машину подальше из города, они пересаживаются на заднее сидение и просто держат друг друга в руках, принося свои сбивчивые извинения.  
Впереди их ждёт лето, полное смеха, музыки, костров и обжигающих взглядов и прикосновений.  
***  
Азу редко снятся кошмары. Обычно он вообще не запоминает, что ему снится. А вот Кроули наоборот — кошмары у него частые гости. И почти всегда они настолько страшные, что Кроули целыми днями сам не свой.

Аз берёт его за руку и просит:  
— Расскажи, что снилось.  
Губы у Кроули дрожат. Он не позволяет себе быть таким уязвимым ни перед кем другим. И от этого и больно, и хорошо.  
— Это про тебя, — говорит он наконец. — Мне снилось, что я тебя потерял.  
— Ты меня не потерял, — напоминает Аз. — Это просто кошмар.  
— Тебя нигде не было. Я искал и на нашем месте, и в том букинистическом магазинчике, куда ты ходишь после школы, и во всех твоих любимых кафешках, я даже домой к тебе приходил, но тебя нигде не было, Азирафаэль!  
Аз прикусывает губу.  
— И всё будто бы горело, Ангел. Я искал, я звал тебя, а всё горело.  
— Я здесь, — шепчет Аз ему на ухо. — Я не исчезну.  
Кроули хватается за его плечи и зажмуривается. Жмётся ближе.  
«Как же сильно он…» — думает Аз, но мысль не заканчивает.  
Кроули гладит его по плечам и рукам, по спине, по груди и шее. Всюду, куда только может дотянуться. С отчаянием, будто Аза и правда у него отнимут.  
Целует куда-то над ключицей.  
Больше всего на свете Азу хочется быть настоящим ангелом. Тогда он бы мог забрать кошмары Кроули навсегда.  
***  
Гейб узнаёт первым. Почему-то Аз думает, что он будет кричать или ругаться или расскажет остальным, чтобы они над ним насмехались.  
Но он только отводит его в свой кабинет и сажает перед столом, как начальник провинившегося подчинённого.  
— Я тут узнал очень неприятную вещь, Азирафаэль, — говорит Гейб строго. — Тебя видели с этим мальчишкой, Кроули. Это правда?  
Отпираться смысла нет. Гейб не стал бы спрашивать, если не был бы уверен на все сто.  
Аз кивает, глядя на поверхность стола.  
Гейб всё равно делает вид, что удивлён и раздосадован. Он хлопает ладонью по столу и отводит взгляд в потолок.  
— Это к нему ты бегаешь каждую ночь?  
Глаза Аза округляются. Он вскидывает голову.  
— Что, думал, никто не знал? Ты же топаешь, как слон! Ты ведь уже взрослый. Я ничего не говорил, потому что надеялся, что ты сам мне расскажешь. Но я и подумать не мог, что ты якшаешься с этим…  
Его лицо искажается в брезгливой гримасе. Предложение Гейб не заканчивает.  
Аз торопливо облизывает губы и говорит:  
— Ты сам сказал, что я уже взрослый. Мне кажется, это моё дело, с кем якшаться.  
Гейб качает головой.  
— Ах, Аз… Ты понимаешь, Кроули тоже мог быть частью семьи. Но не стал. Хочешь знать почему?  
— Не хочу.  
— Он лгун. Воришка. Мошенник. Ты ведь знаешь, чем он промышляет?  
Аз знает. Не одобряет, но сделать с этим ничего не может. Пока что.  
Лицо Гейба на мгновение смягчается.  
— Ну, ну, Аз…  
Он протягивает руку и накрывает ладонь брата.  
— Прости, что заставляю тебя проходить через это. Но он совсем неподходящая для тебя компания. Мама пророчит тебе большое будущее. Ты ведь умный мальчик, умнее всех нас! Отучишься, найдёшь хорошую работу, станешь уважаемым человеком. А этот Кроули… Он только будет тебе мешать. Уже мешает! Когда мне сказали, что ты скопировал ответы на итоговый тест…  
Аз прикусывает язык. Он думал, что замёл следы в этом деле.  
— Я сразу сказал: Нет, это не может быть мой брат! Он не такой, он честный мальчик. А теперь я понимаю: это Кроули вынудил тебя так поступить. Я прав?  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Аз.  
Лицо Гейба искажается гневом, но брат быстро берёт себя в руки.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я понимаю, что ты ни за что его не сдашь, ты не так воспитан. Но и ты меня пойми: я забочусь о тебе. Мы все заботимся. Если эта история дойдёт до Мамы, она так расстроится.  
Аз сильно в этом сомневается. Он понятия не имеет, как отреагирует Мама. Если она правда такая умная, как повторяет Гейб, то она поймёт.  
— Может быть, стоит ей рассказать, — предлагает Аз.  
Гейб подскакивает со своего места. Теперь он устрашающе возвышается над ним.  
— Она слишком занята для такой ерунды! — говорит он. — Она поручила мне приглядывать за вами, пока она в отъезде. В её отсутствии я в этом доме старший. И подобное, — он небрежно махает рукой в сторону Аза, — будет пресекаться на корню! Никаких больше ночных побегов. Ты под домашним арестом. Если тебе понадобится куда-то поехать, тебя будет отвозить Мишель или я. В школе Ури будет следить, чтобы ты не разговаривал с этим малолетним преступником.  
Он успокаивается. Садится.  
— А то что? — спрашивает Аз.  
Не хочет, чтобы вышло дерзко, но именно так и получается.  
Гейб фальшиво улыбается.  
— А то в полицию поступит анонимный звонок по поводу одного беспризорника с нечистым досье.  
Всё внутри холодеет.  
Это — самое страшное, что он только может себе представить. Ему всё равно, как накажут его самого, но если из-за него будут неприятности у Кроули, то Аз готов пожертвовать чем угодно.  
— Я тебя понял, — говорит он. — Можно хотя бы с ним попрощаться?  
— Не стоит, — отрезает Гейб.  
Когда Аз уже собирается уйти, Гейб зовёт его по имени.  
— Я ведь всё понимаю, малыш, — говорит он.  
Голос у него такой печальный и нежный, что Азу на мгновение хочется простить его за всё.  
— Я тоже был подростком. И я тоже был влюблён. Мне пришлось отказаться от этого ради семьи. Понимаешь, принести в жертву свои чувства. Тогда мне тоже казалось, что это конец света.  
Он качает головой.  
— У тебя всё ещё впереди.  
Аз уходит, не говоря ни слова. Назвать то, что у него к Кроули, влюблённостью, это всё равно, что назвать Эверест кочкой.  
***  
Они встречаются в единственном месте, куда Ури за ним не последует — в мужском туалете.  
Кроули закуривает и залезает на подоконник.  
Аз несколько раз проверяет дверь, прежде чем сказать:  
— Гейб всё знает. Он запретил мне с тобой встречаться.  
— Знаю. Он настучал приютским. Меня уже ждут с кулаками за школой.  
Он затягивается и выглядит так беззаботно, будто это ерунда, и насмешливо восклицает:  
— Чума на оба ваших дома!  
— Нам нельзя больше видеться, — твёрдо говорит Аз. — Прости, Кроули.  
Тот щурится. Спрыгивает с подоконника.  
— Что за хрень ты несёшь? — спрашивает он на повышенных тонах. — Что значит, нельзя больше видеться? Да пошёл твой Гейб!  
— Кроули.  
Ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Аз отворачивается и разглядывает двери кабинок, разрисованные пенисами, задницами и вагинами.  
— Что «Кроули»? — спрашивает он. — Ты что, позволишь им этому помешать? Помешать _нам_?  
— Нет никаких «нас»! — срывается Аз. — Больше нет! Скажи своим, что ты больше не будешь со мной общаться. Живи своей жизнью, Кроули, а я буду жить своей.  
Часть его надеется, что Кроули его послушает. Разберётся с приютскими. И будет счастлив.  
Другая часть упрямо ждёт, что Кроули скажет, что нет у них никакой «своей» жизни, есть только общая. Так было, так есть и так будет, пока они дышат.  
Ужасно эгоистично на это надеяться. Но Аз надеется всё равно.

Кроули ожидаемо вспыхивает, шлёт его подальше и выскакивает через окно.  
***  
Аз звонит Маме тайком. Ему кажется, что она решит все его проблемы. Поставит Гейба и остальных на место. Разрешит Азу жить своей жизнью.  
Трубку снимает Мамин ассистент, Метт.  
— Я за неё, — говорит он. — Хочешь передать что-нибудь мисс МакДорманд, говори мне.  
Метт — лучший друг Гейба. Всё, что Аз сейчас скажет, достигнет ушей брата.  
— Я просто хотел спросить, когда она приедет, — говорит Аз. — Мы все скучаем.  
— Ох, малыш, — вздыхает Метт. — Потерпи немного, и Мама вернётся. А пока веди себя хорошо и слушай старших.

Аза начинает тошнить. Не может быть, чтобы он не мог сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
***  
Вечером ему приходит смс от Кроули:  
«Давай сбежим сейчас. Ты и я, вместе. Я буду ждать тебя в полночь».  
И, как бы Азу ни хотелось, он пишет «нет».  
Кроули всё равно ждёт его на лужайке за деревом.  
Аз смотрит на него из окна, прячась за шторкой, пока тот не уходит.

Больше он Кроули не видит.  
***  
Мама возвращается на Рождество. Она обнимает их всех и дарит подарки.  
Азирафаэлю она вручает редкое издание книги, за которым он давно охотился. В любое другое время он был бы вне себя от радости.  
Но сейчас ему неспокойно на душе и хочется выть от безысходности.  
Он не знает, где Кроули. Не знает, жив ли он, здоров, сыт. Счастлив?

Это вряд ли. В Азе будто пробили громадную дыру размером с Лондон. Вот как он ощущает себя без Кроули.  
И вряд ли тому сейчас легче.  
Однажды Аз не сдерживается и пишет ему сообщение. Оно остаётся без ответа.

Мама так и не уделяет ему своего драгоценного времени. Гейб об этом позаботился.  
Аз начинает думать, что его семья не любит его. Им только нужно, чтобы он был идеальным.  
Но он не идеальный, и Кроули не идеальный, и никто на свете не идеальный, но каждый заслуживает любви всё равно.  
***  
Иногда Аз думает, что лучше бы его оставили в приюте.  
Тогда никто бы не помешал ему убежать вместе с Кроули.  
***  
Никто не помешает ему убежать вместе с Кроули.  
Аз, воспользовавшись тем, что после исчезновения Кроули домашний арест снят, поднимает свои не самые приличные связи и достаёт фальшивые документы.  
Его товарищ думает, что фальшивка нужна ему, чтобы купить выпивку. Пусть продолжает так думать.  
Документы на имя Рафа Эйнджела, двадцати двух лет от роду. И, хоть и имя слишком броское, Аз думает, что Кроули оценит.  
***  
Аз часто представляет себе их встречу после долгой разлуки. Представляет, как красиво снег будет ложиться на черные ресницы Кроули, и как забавно и трогательно тот будет выглядеть.  
Но встречаются они в каком-то вонючем подвале, и Кроули пьян, как свинья.  
— Аз, — улыбается он. — Я умер и попал в рай?  
Хочется плакать от вони, стоящей в помещении, от того, в каком состоянии Кроули и от того, как больно режет брошенная им фраза.  
— Нет, ты живой. И я тоже живой.  
Кроули протягивает ему бутылку. Там осталось чуть-чуть вина.  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Хочу, — говорит Аз и допивает вино.  
Оно кислое и неприятное, подстать этому месту.  
Он засыпает на скрипучем диване рядом с Кроули. Тот обнимает его во сне, кладёт голову на плечо, глубоко вдыхает запах.  
А когда Аз просыпается, Кроули сидит на полу.  
— Я думал, ты мне приснился, Ангел, — говорит он. Проводит пальцем по скуле.  
Аз улыбается, и вонючий подвал вдруг становится лучшим местом на земле.  
— Как узнал, где я? — спрашивает Кроули.  
Кожа у него на пальцах жёсткая, а прикосновения нежные.  
— Ты мне написал, где ты.  
Кроули усмехается и опускает голову. Убирает руку с щеки Аза.  
— Я был пьян.  
— Ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя нашёл?  
— Очень хотел.  
Аз берёт его за руку. Прижимается губами к костяшкам.  
— Прости, что не пришёл раньше.  
— Прости, что не дождался тебя.  
Они молчат. Аз прижимает ладонь Кроули к своей груди.  
Наконец Аз вздыхает и говорит:  
— Мои сейчас на ушах стоят, наверное.  
— Нет больше «твоих», — говорит Кроули. — И «моих» нет. Есть только мы против целого мира.  
Аз перебирает его пальцы.  
— Когда ты понял?  
Ему нет нужды уточнять.  
— Когда мы были маленькие. Помнишь, к нам перевели мальчика. Адама. Над ним все издевались. А ты за него заступился, хотя знал, что тебя отмутузят вместо него.  
Аз хмурится, припоминая.  
— Это же было лет десять назад!  
— Поменьше. Мне десять было, а тебе девять исполнялось. С тех пор я знал. А ты?  
Азу вдруг становится неудобно. Он-то понял всего пару лет назад.  
— Когда ко мне привязались эти старшеклассники-нацики. Вот когда ты их прогнал, а потом собирал мои книжки по коридору — тогда я вдруг замер, даже дышать не мог. Будто молнией ударило.  
Кроули улыбается. Трется носом о его щёку.  
— Ну ты и тормоз, — говорит он Азу на ухо.  
***  
На самом деле, Кроули не меньший тормоз. Ничем другим Аз не может объяснить то, что они никогда не целовались до этого дня.  
Он вспоминает все те моменты невыносимого жаркого напряжения, которые они делили. Вспоминает, как хотел… И ничего не делал.  
Кроули тоже ничего не делал, так и ходили вокруг да около.  
Теперь же отступать некуда. Они вздорят, и Кроули вдруг хватает его за грудки и прижимает к стене.  
И, хотя в школе им частенько протирали стены, и приятного в этом было мало, Аз ничуть не пугается.  
Только смотрит в злые глазищи Кроули и думает о том, как же он _невыносимо_ близко.  
Сердце готово выскочить из груди, когда Аз неуверенным движением обнимает Кроули, кладет ладони на выступающие лопатки.  
У Кроули вырывается тяжёлый вздох.  
Он закрывает глаза и немного смещается. Прижимается щекой к щеке.  
Кладёт ладонь Азу на шею.  
— Ты с ума меня сведёшь, Ангел, — шепчет он с придыханием, прихватывает губами мочку уха.  
А у Аза внутри — пожар и миллиарды бабочек, разлетающихся в разные стороны в попытках спастись от огня.  
— И ты меня.  
Комкает пальцами пиджак. Прислоняется лбом к плечу Кроули.  
Кроули поворачивает голову, едва задевая его щёку губами.  
Он всё ещё немного злится, но он всегда быстро прощает, боится потратить на обиды слишком много драгоценного времени.  
Он знает, что времени у них — всего лишь целая жизнь.  
Кроули обхватывает лицо Аза ладонями, зажмуривается и прижимается губами к его губам.  
Перед глазами у Аза салюты. Он и подумать не мог, что может так сносить крышу.  
Внизу живота тяжелеет. Когда Кроули просовывает колено меж его ног, Аз вздрагивает и едва не прикладывается затылком о стену. Его удерживают на месте.  
Кроули целует жадно. Торопливо, будто кто-то придёт и вновь их разделит.  
А Аз не беспокоится об этом. Он знает, как будет дальше.  
***  
Весной везде становится красиво.  
Аз раскручивает глобус и останавливает его пальцем. Попадает в океан. Пробует ещё раз. И ещё несколько.  
— Сюда, — говорит он наконец.  
Кроули глядит мгновение, а потом довольно улыбается.  
— Франция… Признайся, ты просто хочешь блинчиков.  
Он хватает со стола ключи от машины, а больше у них ничего и нет, и идёт на выход.  
Аз смотрит ему вслед несколько мгновений, поправляет рюкзак на плече и следует за ним.

Они оставляют всё, что не имеет значения, по ту сторону Ла-Манша, а с собой в Париж берут только фальшивые документы, нелегально заработанные деньги, немного одежды и веру в новое, светлое и бесконечное. Такое, как они сами.


End file.
